Caminos a la muerte
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: Los chicos ahora experimentan una nueva vida, pero un fin de semana los llevara a un camino que no esperaban encontrar... sobrevivir es la unica opcion.
1. Chapter 1

Hola: P

Acá les traigo un nuevo invento mío

Espero y les guste

Y gracias por el apoyo con las otras historias

Espero sus reviews y espero y esta sea de su agrado ya que será

Suspenso y terror

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Podrías bajar un poco el volumen? –

-¿Qué sucede Donatello… no te agrada mi música? –

-A mí tampoco me gusta mucho –

-Tú no te metas Mikey, además a ti no te gusta nada de buena música –

-Raphael, podrías bajar el volumen y dejar de iniciar una discusión –

-No empieces Leo, señor de todos los aburridos -

-No empiecen chicos, se supone que vamos a la diversión total –

-Casey, estos chicos desde que los conozco se la viven peleando – Alexis ríe – si que saben divertirse –

Donatello

Mi nombre es Donatello tengo 19 años, hace cerca de tres meses que ya no somos la tortugas que éramos, encontramos un mútageno en el antiguo laboratorio del fallecido stockman, mis hermanos y yo junto con la aprobación de mi padre tomamos la decisión de cambiar, de ser humanos y tener una vida más o menos normal, ya con Sakí fuera del camino y nada mas lidiar con algunas pandillas… nuestra vida sería más sencilla y por fin normal, mi apariencia me agrado mucho, bueno me veo algo debilucho y flaco, pero eso no importa lo único que me molesta es mi pelo rebelde… pero que le voy a hacer... al menos es de color castaño y no rubio, creo que eso no me combinaría, me gusta mis jeans blancos y de preferencia mis camisas moradas, como la que llevo ahora bajo mi chamarra.

-Sigo insistiendo que la música de Raphael es diabólica –

Mikey, ahora es un chico de 18 años que trata de adaptarse a la vida social y humana, su apariencia lo delata más pequeño de edad… su cambio a humano fue asombroso, ahora es un joven de pelo alocado y un poco rubio… lo lleva un poco largo ya que dice ser su estilo, sus ojos tan azules como siempre y su ropa…hay su ropa, ahora es todo un profesional en patineta así que tiene que vestirse según los chicos de su edad, unos pantalones cortos por debajo de la cadera que Leonardo a cada momento sube de un tirón.

-No será que tú eres demasiado niño para esto –

Raphael, todo un chico fortachón de 20 años, de pelo negro también algo largo, su complexión hace ver que tiene músculos fuertes…pero lejos de lo que solíamos ser antes, ahora es todo un galán con las chicas que nos rodean, pero siempre terminan atraídas mas por Leonardo y eso hace que se enfrasquen en discusiones que son características de ellos, su forma de vestir lo hace ver algo rebelde, pantalones de mezclilla negros y una ajustada camisa roja y para que el acabado sea perfecto una chamarra negra de piel, típica de motociclistas.

-Raphael no comiences, deja de molestar a Mikey y por favor baja el volumen de tu música –

Leonardo, la voz de la razón y tranquilidad, si antes era un chico serio ahora lo era más, su apariencia antes se veía tranquila y ahora ¿adivinen? Igual… ahora era un joven de 21 años de piel blanca sus ojos color miel, su pelo igual de largo hasta la nuca, igual algo rebelde pero él lo hacía lucir bien… en especial un pequeño mechón que tapaba algo de su ojo, su forma de vestir, bueno … más conservadora, jeans no muy flojos pero no tan ajustados, tenis cómodos y ligeros, y una camisa azul bajo esa sudadera blanca, siempre tan recto y protector, eso… eso no lo cambiaria ni en un trasplante de cerebro, siempre he pensado que en cualquier situación por extrema que sea el nos sacaría adelante como lo ha hecho siempre.

-Casey, debo admitir que este viaje fue una idea genial –

En el tiempo que llevamos así, conocimos a más amigos, como Alexis otro chico de 20 años, es un Casey reproducido, pero es buen amigo.

-Si ya lo creo… ¿falta mucho para llegar? –

Ese es Uriel, otro que entro en nuestra banda de amigos como nos hace llamar Casey.

-Creo que falta como dos horas más de camino –

Mateo era quien conducía la camioneta que era de su padre.

-Aquí dice en el mapa que está más cerca… no creo que sea para tanto Mateo –

Y por ultimo tenemos a Julio otro joven que junto a nosotros se prepara para un fin de semana a lo que Casey llama reventón seguro.

Somos nueve jóvenes que nos aventuramos a un fin de semana al que llama Casey de locura, recibió una invitación por e-mail sobre una feria cerca de un pueblo no muy conocido, para ellos esto es algo normal un típico fin de semana de desenfreno, pero para nosotros es algo nuevo, nunca habíamos salido a una feria, así que espero que todo esto sea tan divertido y valga la pena, ya que el permiso de nuestro padre fue muy duro de obtener y más duro fue para mí separarme de toda la tecnología que hay en casa… pero ahora tenemos que conocer más cosas de lo que nos rodea.

-Hey Leo, ¿Cómo hiciste para obtener el permiso? – Casey pregunta.

-Pues… no fue tan sencillo –

-Yo sé como se lo dio – Raphael intervino – solo prometió que nos cuidaría y así no lo pensó tanto –

-¡Vaya! Comienzo creer que de verdad Leo es tan perfecto como lo pinta Raphael – comento Uriel.

-Ni tanto… solo es mi hermano el intrépido – termino Raphael.

-Ya en serio, me duele la cabeza Raph – Mikey de nuevo – por favor baja el volumen –

-Mikey tiene razón – Mateo continuo – no me concentro en el camino así –

-Oye mateo – comenzó a reír Alexis – sonaste tal como diría Leonardo –

-Creo que la influencia del más cuerdo nos afectara –

-Hey Casey… yo no estoy loco – tuve que intervenir – no me metas en tu grupo de locos –soy Donatello el inteligente.

-Ni yo estoy cuerdo – arqueo una ceja – soy más responsable que o es lo mismo – se defendió Leonardo.

-Mi cabeza me sigue doliendo – de nuevo Mikey.

Una hora y media más de camino y con la discusión de que era más o no tan cuerdo y de las constantes quejas de Mikey por fin llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Llegamos por fin – dijo Mateo.

Todos nos bajamos de la camioneta y admiramos por unos momentos en silencio aquel lugar, lleno de luces juegos mecánicos y algunos puestos de juegos pequeños, aquel lugar parecía un paraíso ante nosotros, mis hermanos y yo solo veíamos el lugar, solo antes lo admirábamos por televisión, pero ahora era tan real que solo bastaba un par de pasos y lo estaríamos disfrutando.

Leonardo se paso un poco más al frente y leyó en voz alta aquel gran letrero que anunciaba el lugar.

-Bienvenidos al sacrificio de diversión – hizo a un lado su pelo – qué modo de llamar la atención, no me gusta el nombre… –

-Que importa como se llame el lugar Leo – Casey le dio una palmada a mi hermano – diversión… aquí vamos –

-Iujuuu – grito Mikey – andando que esperamos –

-Bien – Raphael se estiro un poco – espero y haiga muchas chicas –

-Ya deja de pensar en eso – Alexis se abrocho su cinta del tenis – después de todo tu hermano te las gana –

-Pero Leonardo no les hace caso – Uriel se peina – así me las pasa a mí, después de todo soy el galán del grupo –

-Si, como no – André se pone su sudadera – aquí el galán soy yo –

-Para galanes de este grupo de feos – Mikey se agarro su pelo y los miro en todo arrogante – ese tengo que ser yo, soy el más lindo, tierno, simpático… -

-Desesperante y esta por demás decir que nada presumido – Raphael termino su frase.

Todos reímos ante el comentario y empezamos a entrar a la feria… esperando que todo fuera la diversión que soñamos… pero la cara de mi hermano Leonardo me dejo preocupado, el siempre a tenido el don de saber cuando algo terminara mal o simplemente que algo no anda bien en el ambiente, entramos empujándonos unos a otros jugando y riendo esperando que sea el fin de semana más divertido de nuestras jóvenes y nuevas vidas y que nunca olvidemos ese fin de semana… nunca.


	2. La caceria

Raphael

Con apuro entramos a la feria, todo aquello era nuevo para nosotros, una cosa nueva para descubrir, ahora que ya éramos humanos se podría decir que ya todo era calma y tranquilidad, de esa tranquilidad aburrida y desesperante, pero al menos teníamos algunas oportunidades de patear el trasero de algunos criminales o pandilleros.

-Yo me quiero subir a este juego – mi hermano Mikey, como siempre tan impaciente.

-Yo voy por unas bebidas… ¿me acompañas Leo? –

-Ok Raphael… pero yo no quiero cerveza… sabes de sobre que… -

-Yo no tomo – terminamos todos a coro.

-Hey Leo, yo quiero solo una soda ¿ok? –

-Ya lo sabía Donatello… no te preocupes –

-Vamos chicos no podrían solo por esta vez acompañarnos a beber como la gente decente – Alexis tan propio como siempre.

-Si beber hasta quedar pansa arriba es de gente decente… yo zafó de ese ridículo –

-Yo igual – Donatello se unió al serio del grupo… que novedad.

-Ya… no nos vamos a poner de latosos a estas alturas de la diversión – si sabía que no ganaría pues para que discutir – vamos Leonardo por las bebidas me muero de sed –

Nos alejamos del grupo viéndolos como discutían por cual atracción subir primero, Leo y yo solo nos concentrábamos en el camino para buscar un lugar donde vendieren lo que necesitábamos.

-Te noto estresado Leonardo ¿Qué sucede? – Creo saber algo al respecto – ¿no te ha llamado karai cierto?-

-No es eso, es solo que no me gusta mucho este lugar – me mira sonriendo – y no, no me ha llamado aun –

-Bueno, quizás este demasiado ocupada rectificando las labores del pie –

-Quizás – lo dice no muy convencido – mira – me señala un puesto – creo que ahí venden sodas y tu loca cerveza – me mira arqueando una ceja – pero no tomaras demasiado ¿ok?, se lo prometí a sensei –

-OK- contesto desganado.

Al acercarnos el vendedor nos ve con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos, si el sujeto ya era lo bastante horrible, esa mirada lo termino de mandar al museo de lo paranormal.

-¿En qué les puedo servir? – que horrible voz.

-Me da por favor seis cervezas y tres sodas – mi hermano las pide con propiedad y educación.

-¿Sodas? – nos mira raro.

-¿Y a este que le pasa? – le susurro a Leonardo mirando raro al sujeto.

-Sí señor, sodas – rectifica Leo - ¿acaso no tiene? –

-Claro que tenemos… es solo que aquí nadie pide sodas –

-Pues yo si quiero sodas –

-Enseguida se las doy – mientras sacaba las cervezas del pequeño congelador – ¿es primera vez que nos visitan? –

-Si, así es –

Sin prestarle tanta atención ya que mi mirada se poso en un par de bombones.

-Hey Leo – le doy un pequeño codazo – ya viste ese par de chicas… la alta tiene mi nombre en su playera y la bajita tiene el nombre de… -

-De no comiences de nuevo – tenía que arruinarlo todo – no me interesa esa chica –

-Ni esa, ni la otra, ni la del otro día… deja de ser tan correcto – lo miro con fastidio – Karai no de dará cuenta que andas por ahí de coqueto –

-Ella no, pero yo sí y eso es peor –

-Aquí tienen jóvenes – nos mira con recelo – y… aquí tienes tu soda – se la pasa a Leonardo –

-¿Cómo sabe que es para mí? –

-Un chico tan correcto no toma alcohol – lo mira con malicia – y las otras ¿Para quiénes son? –

-Son para mis otros hermanos – le arrebato las sodas, no me agrada la manera en que observa a Leonardo -¿cuánto es? –

-Cortesía de la feria – suelta una carcajada – por ser primera vez que nos visitan – alza los brazos – bienvenidos al sacrificio de diversión –

Leonardo y yo tomamos las bebidas y nos alejamos de ese extraño y aterrador sujeto, no tardamos en caminar demasiado ya que nos salieron al paso los demás, Mikey ya venía mareado del juego alocado que subió.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – pregunta Donatello.

-El sujeto extraño del puesto nos entretuvo un rato – pase las bebidas y como teníamos demasiada sed nos tomamos de un trago aquello que fue gloria para nuestras secas gargantas.

Las siguientes dos horas fue pura diversión total, juegos competencias y mucha alegría al mundo nuevo que conocíamos el tiempo se nos fue de las manos y pronto empezamos a notar que la gente se marchaba, casi que quedábamos solo en el lugar.

-¿Qué hora es Casey? – pregunta Leonardo.

-Déjame ver – hace expresión de sorpresa – la media noche – silbo – y eso que llegamos a las ocho –

-Cuatro horas… me parecen suficientes por hoy – Mateo se veía cansado.

-Voy por la camioneta – se ofreció Donatello – esperen en la entrada –

-Ten cuidado Donatello – le dijo Leonardo –

-Vamos Leonardo, solo va por la camioneta… ¿Qué puede pasar? – André le da unas palmadas en la espalda – relájate de vez en cuando –

Hicimos lo que Donatello nos dijo, nos dirigíamos a la salida cuando.

-¿Se marchan tan pronto?-

Nos giramos sobresaltado y vimos que se trataba del mismo sujeto de las sodas.

-Ya nos vamos – estuvo divertido pero ya llego la hora de emigrar… ¿ no es así patitos? – Mateo.

-Cuac, cuac – respondió Casey riendo.

-Pero se marchan sin el sacrificio – sonrió malvado.

Mikey que es más miedoso, camino fuera de la vista de aquel horroroso tipo.

-Voy a alcanzar a Donatello – y se fue corriendo, no lo culpo ese hombre daba miedo.

-¿Quién me da su sacrificio? –

-¿De que habla… a que se refiere? – Leonardo le pregunto pero otro grito nos desvió de el extraño hombre.

-¡Leo!... – Mikey llego corriendo con la sudadera de Donatello – Dony no está, solo encontré su sudadera –

Leonardo toma aquella prenda y desfigura el rostro.

-Tiene san…gre –

Una risa horrible se escucho justo cuando las luces se apagaron en todo el lugar, y una voz se escucho pronunciar.

-La cacería comienza – más de diez risas se escucharon en distintas partes de la feria, nosotros nos reunimos en alerta y porque no decirlo con temor.

-¿Quieren a su amigo? – una voz más profunda se escucho – estas son las reglas… -

Nos miramos con horror unos a otros la luz de la luna nos iluminaba, podíamos observar el temor en nuestros rostros, la preguntas eran obvias ¿Dónde está Donatello?, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¿Cuál cacería? Y algo que nos inquieto…¿Cuáles son las reglas de que?...


	3. El juego

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casey

Bien, creo que esta noche si será larga como lo había planeado… solo que este contratiempo no lo tenía contemplado.

-Regla número uno, no pueden salir de la feria –

-Pero qué demonios… - Raphael no era muy paciente para eso.

-Regla número dos, no pueden ayudarse ni defenderse los unos a los otros – la carcajada de el sujeto sonó mas sonora – tienen que cuidarse solo a sí mismos –

-¡Estas demente! – Mateo grito fuerte.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! – Leonardo grito furioso y preocupado a la vez.

-Regla número tres, si en algún momento se ayudan o salvan entre ustedes, le cortaremos una parte de cuerpo a su amigo –

Esa última regla nos dejo sin aliento, eso termino de aclarar nuestras sospechas, ellos tenían a Donatello y aparte estos eran unos locos maniáticos que nos tenían a su merced con esas estúpidas reglas y esa absurda cacería.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – André nos miro asustado.

-A lo que entiendo es que estos malditos tienen a Donatello – Raphael miraba hacia todas direcciones -¡Donatello! – gritaba.

-¿Leo? – Mikey se acerca a Leonardo asustado - ¿Dónde está Donatello? –

-Tranquilo Mikey – Leonardo lo atrajo hacia sí y lo miro frente a frente – hemos salido de muchas… eres fuerte y Don igual – me mira con un brillo en los ojos que se reconocer de inmediato y es el de proteger a sus hermanos.

Todos estábamos juntos y a la vez mirando en distintas direcciones, observo a mis amigos ellos están aterrados, es natural nunca habían estado en situaciones extremas, solo los chicos y yo sabemos lo que es enfrentar a enemigos como el clan del pie e infinidades de pandillas y demás, pero… antes eran más fuertes que ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Leonardo hablo fuerte y decidido, siempre ha sacado la casta de líder y protector que lleva encima.

-Mi sacrificio – la voz seguía escuchándose fuerte, pero no dábamos en el lugar preciso de origen.

-¿Qué maldito sacrificio… de qué demonios hablas? –Raphael.

-Eso ya lo irán descubriendo de apoco? – Las risas se volvieron más fuerte – a la cuenta de tres comenzaremos con la cacería –

-¡Espera! – Leonardo grito fuerte - ¿Qué hay con mi hermano? –

-Si antes de que salga el sol lo han encontrado… podrán marcharse – una risa aun mas malvada que hizo que se me erizara la piel sonó – solo los que sobrevivan –

Nos miramos aun con más miedo.

-uno… matar o morir -

Comenzó la cuenta.

-¿Qué hacemos Leonardo? – Raphael dio unos pasos hacia tras.

-¡Escúchenme! – nos grito – por el bien de Donatello tenemos que seguir el juego de estos malditos… y tengan cuidado tenemos que cuidarnos por si solos –

La mirada de Leonardo mostraba desesperación y angustia, aquello que decía iba también para Raphael y Mikey, ni el mismo creía lo que decía, si no había más protector de ellos que el mismo… creo que eso fue lo más duro para el… no poder proteger a sus hermanos.

-Dos…sacrificio por sacrificio –

Leonardo alzo la mirada sorprendido al escuchar esa frase.

-Tenemos que buscar a Donatello – Raphael hablo – y escabullir esos sujetos para que no nos dañen –

-Tres… comienza la cacería –

-¡No se separen! – grito fuertemente Leonardo - ¡corran!-

No sé de dónde demonios comenzaron a salir flechas de todas direcciones, corríamos hacia los arbustos para resguardarnos pero el primero en caer fue Alexis, una flecha rozo su pierna e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente en el duro polvo.

-¡Alexis! – grito Mateo deteniéndose instantáneamente.

-¡Corre… no me ayudes… vete! –

Mikey que venía atrás de él no pudo detenerse y tropezó con él, cayendo de igual manera, se puso de pie rápidamente pero una flecha iba directamente a su rostro… pudimos apreciar esa flecha como si se acercara en cámara lenta.

-¡Mikey! – grito Raphael corriendo en su dirección.

Aquella flecha se detuvo a centímetros de sus ojos, aquella flecha era sostenida por una mano ágil, una mano veloz… una mano de su hermano mayor.

-¡Corre Mikey! – le dijo Leonardo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Mikey al salir del asombro corrió rápidamente al lado de Raphael.

-¿Estás bien? –

-Si… pero Leonardo me ayudo –

-No hay tiempo para eso – lo tomo de la mano y corrieron hacia los arbustos.

Alexis se puso de pie y se unió a los que ya habíamos llegado a ese enorme árbol.

-¿Dónde está Leonardo? – pregunto Raphael al no verlo.

-Todavía está ahí parado – Mateo observo hacia el lugar donde empezamos esa loca huida.

André revisaba y atendía la herida de Alexis.

-¡Leonardo! – grito Raphael - ¡corre ya estamos a salvo! –

-¡No vengas Raphael! –

-¿Qué trama Leo? – Mikey lo miraba asustado.

Esa voz hablo de nuevo.

-Rompiste la regla… ahora tu hermano tendrá solo un pie –

Al escuchar esas palabras se nos detuvo el corazón, Leonardo había cometido un error fatal, salvo a Mikey de una muerte segura pero sacrifico a Donatello en el proceso.

-¡No espera! – la flecha que llevaba en la mano la puso en alto - ¡sacrificio por sacrificio!... ¿de eso se trata el juego no es así? –

No entendimos aquello que dijo Leonardo, nos miramos unos a otros tratando de comprender aquellas palabras.

-Eres listo… comprendiste el juego de cacería de sacrificios – de nuevo rio sarcásticamente - ¿Qué sacrificio darás? –

Leonardo soltó la flecha y hablo decidido.

-La flecha que era para mi hermano… y no me moveré –

Observamos como Leonardo abrió los brazos y permaneció inmóvil siendo un blanco fácil, Raphael trato de correr pero mateo lo alcanzo y lo tomo del brazo.

-Recuerda a Donatello –

-Pero el que está ahí es Leonardo – apretó los dientes – morirá si no se mueve –

-Estoy seguro de que él sabe lo que hace – lo miro fijamente – no arriesgues más las cosas –

-¡Mikey! – Grito Leonardo sin moverse - ¡cierra los ojos! –

Raphael se giro a Miguel ángel que no quitaba la vista de Leonardo.

-Haz lo que dice -

-Pero… -

-¡Maldición obedece! –

Mikey cerró los ojos y se tapo los oídos con ambas manos y en el proceso comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, todos lo miramos con pena infinita…el era el menor y aun más sensible de los que estábamos ahí y sabíamos que de una forma u otra él se sentiría culpable de lo que fuera a pasar a Leonardo… ¿Cómo demonios llego a pasar todo esto?

-¡No te atrevas a morir Leonardo! – grito Raphael mientras apretaba con toda su fuerza el puño.

-Quiero más que un sacrificio – hablo la voz de nuevo – serán dos ¿aceptas o muere tu hermano? –

-¿Cuáles serian? –

-Dos flechas… pero si gritas o hablas morirás y tu hermano igual –

-Acepto –

-Este juego sí que será entretenido –

Nosotros estábamos ahí parados y sin poder hacer nada… absolutamente nada, Raphael tenia esa mirada de desesperación, yo la comprendí si ellos fueran tortugas y Donatello no estuviera cautivo… bastaría un par de minutos y esos malditos ya cantarían en el infierno, pero la realidad era otra.

Leonardo no se movía fue entonces cuando una flecha salió de frente, el seguís sin moverse con un grito ahogado que salió de nosotros vimos con temor como esa flecha rozo su rostro haciendo un corte en la mejilla derecha, que comenzó a sangrar, pero el no se movió ni grito.

-Vamos Leo, resiste falta solo una maldita flecha – Raphael seguía atento.

La segunda flecha salió pero un poco mas desviada, teníamos la esperanza que saliera mal, que el objetivo no fuera alcanzado… pero con horros vimos como esa flecha se incrusto en la palma de la mano derecha de Leonardo atravesándola y quedando ahí clavada, la sangre no se hizo esperar… el rostro de Leonardo se desfiguro por el dolor el apretaba sus dientes para reprimir aquel grito que quería escapar de el.

-Pagaste tu deuda… por el momento tu hermano y tu están a salvo… el juego de cacería sigue… tienes tres segundos para correr –

-Uno –

Leonardo bajo los brazos y se giro a dirección de donde estábamos.

-Dos –

Comenzó a correr a paso apurado sosteniendo la mano herida y dejando un rastro de sangre en el camino.

-Tres –

De un salto llego a nosotros siendo tomado por Raphael que cayó justo en sus brazos, Mikey descubrió sus ojos solo para ver a su hermano herido sostenido por Raphael que rápidamente lo sentó al lado de Alexis.

-¿Estas bien? –

-Sa…cala – hablo con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Te desangraras Leonardo – Mate revisaba la mano.

-Raphael… hazlo pron…to –

Sabía que el dolor de Leonardo era fuerte, rompí un poco de la manga de mi sudadera y la puse en la boca de Leonardo, Raphael hizo lo mismo con una parte de su camisa.

-Muerde esto – le dije, el obedeció y cerró los ojos.

Raphael de un tirón saco la flecha haciendo que Leonardo se estremeciera por aquel insoportable dolor, Mateo amarra la parte de la camisa de Raphael a la mano de Leonardo para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

-Como extraño… ser tortuga – Leonardo sonrió con el rostro pálido y adolorido.

Mikey se abalanzo a él y lo abrazo llorando, Raphael se unió a ellos… nosotros solo los miramos, sabíamos cómo se querían y protegían los unos a los otros, pero esa sería una larga y traumatizante noche para todos…una noche que no olvidaríamos jamás, solo con la esperanza de que estuviéramos todos juntos para cuando el sol saliera… pero faltaba demasiado para eso…demasiado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por sus review… te extraño igual Sould

Reki… no son zombiez XD despreocúpate

Gracias y hasta el próximo cap… tengo mucho por actualizar XD


	4. Muerte por vida

Hola regrese con este capitulo :P

Ya tenía muchísimo que no la actualizaba, como ya había dicho, nunca abandonare las historias…

Solo les pido paciencia y mil disculpas por lo atrasos u.u

Me costó un poco de trabajo hacer este capítulo tarde dos horas o.o , con tanta actualización pero de capítulos románticos.. Que ya había olvidado el horror XD

Gracias por todo su amiga maryhamatogirl…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mateo…

¿Cómo llegamos a todo esto?... se supone que este sería uno más de nuestros paseos habituales, nunca pensé que una noche de diversión terminara por ser una noche de horror, no puedo creer todo esto que pasa observo como Leonardo trata de resistir el dolor que debe estar sintiendo en su lastimada mano, mientras sus hermanos tratan de calmar la hemorragia.

-¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir de esto? – Alexis revisa su pie que afortunadamente solo fue un rozón de aquellas flechas.

-Lo importantes es encontrar a Donatello – Rafael se puso de pie y observo a lo lejos – y seguir esas estúpidas reglas de estos malditos locos –

-¿Te duele mucho Leo? –

-Un poco Mikey – Leonardo toma el rostro de su hermano menor – debes de ser fuerte… ¿bien? – dice en tono cansado.

-Pero…¿Dónde esta Donatello? – Mikey se veía muy asustado.

Casey se paro al lado de Rafael y observo junto a el.

-¿Qué hacen? –

-Cinco de ellos salieron a los lados – apunta hacia el lugar.

-¿Armas? – Leonardo mira a Rafael algo preocupado.

-Ni te imaginas – se agacha para estar a la altura de Leo – parecen sacados de una película de terror –

Leonardo con esfuerzo y con ayuda de Mikey se puso de pie.

-¿Cuántos viste? –

-Cinco –

Leonardo se puso serio y nos miro a todos deteniendo la mirada en Alexis.

-¿Puedes correr? –

Alexis se puso de pie molesto y observo a Leonardo con coraje.

-Claro que puedo caminar – lo miro desafiante – y para la otra vez no te creas tan héroe y arriesgues la vida de tu hermano y de paso la de nosotros –

Leonardo frunció el ceño al confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-¡Que dejes de ser héroe! – lo empujo un poco – pudiste haber ocasionado la muerte de Donatello -

-Pero no fue así – dice conservando la calma – Mikey estaba en peligro –

-¿Y si fuera yo te hubieras detenido? – le apunto el rostro – yo fui el primero en caer –

-Tenias posibilidades… en cambio la flecha estaba a punto de matarlo –

Los dos se miraban serios.

-Aléjate de mí – Alexis le dio la espalda – no quiero estar cerca de ti o terminare muerto –

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Rafael lo encaro molesto – no te permito que trates así a mi hermano –

Alexis lo empuja de pronto.

-Ustedes son unos idiotas…su amor de hermanos será el causante dé que mueran primero –

-Ya basta Alexis – Casey lo toma del brazo – no es el momento de estas estupideces –

Todos nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que un grito nos saco de nuestro pensamiento.

-Ya vienen – Mikey se puso de pie asustado, nunca podre olvidar el rostro de terror en el.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido – Casey mira hacía todas direcciones – escuchen – habla bajo - ¡nos están rodeando! – eleva la voz alarmado

-¡Corran! – Leonardo toma de la mano a Mikey y comienzan una loca carrera…¿A dónde?... lo más a salvo posible.

Por unos momentos nos separamos ya que solo lograba observara a los tres hermanos correr … Uriel, Alexis y Casey no los vi en ese momento.

-¿Nos siguieron? – Rafael se detiene un poco.

-¡No te detengas rafa! – grita Leonardo, pero demasiado tarde…

No supe en qué momento en que instante pero aterrado me sentí al verme cautivo por uno de ellos y con un enorme cuchillo sobre mi cuello sus manos sostenían mi cabello con salvajismo, el dolor como el miedo era insoportable, con esfuerzo observe que los cinco estábamos en la misma situación.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo – el sujeto que sujetaba a Leonardo hablo.

-¿Qué….donde esta mi hermano? –

-¡Silencio! – lo jalo de su pelo y lo hizo arrodillarse sin quitar una enorme cuchilla de su garganta – nos encontramos de nuevo –siguió hablando.

Los demás reían frenéticamente gozando a cada momento de tenernos a su merced.

-Quiero su sangre – el tipo que sujetaba a Rafael lambia su rostro – quiero matarlo –

-¿Qué te lo impide? – dijo al que parecer era su jefe.

-¡NOO! – grita Leonardo desesperado - ¡sacrificio por sacrificio! – grita aun arrodillado.

-¡No Leo! – Mikey lloraba desesperado - ¡por favor! – se estremecía en manos de aquel maldito sujeto – ya no mas… - sollozo.

-Espera - ese tono de voz no me gustaba nada.

Se inclino hacia Leonardo y estiro con fuerza su pelo y lo tiro al suelo y apoyo las rodillas sobre su espalda, el quejido de Leo se escuchaba sofocado por el peso sobre él.

-Me gustan tus sacrificios – lo voltea bruscamente hasta quedar cara a cara, el rostro de Leonardo era indescriptible, angustia, dolor…miedo – te propongo algo muy divertido – aquel maldito agacho su rostro y paso su lengua por la mejilla sangrante de Leonardo.

-¡Déjalo! – Rafael grito furioso.

Aquel que lo sujetaba empuño más su daga y un hilito rojo se asomo por el cuello de Rafael.

-Si gritas de nuevo te corto la cabeza – le dijo su captor.

-Como te decía – aun sobre el cuerpo de Leonardo toma la mano lastimada y la extiende un poco – yo quiero una muerte ahora – quita el cuchillo de la garganta de leo y la alza y en un movimiento rápido la deja caer justo en la palma de la mano de leo quedando enterrada en la tierra pero con la mano de Leo de por medio.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! – lanzo un grito desgarrador de dolor.

-Qué hermoso sonido – dijo cerrando los ojos de placer – el sacrificio es este - se pone de pie dejando a Leonardo en la misma posición y nos apunta.

-Mataras a uno de ellos – se gira y lo mira a los ojos – si no lo haces le cortare la cabeza al que tenemos en la piedra de sacrificio los matare a todos ellos y tu lo veras sin poder hacer nada –

Nos quedamos en completo shock esas palabras nos terminaron de matar aun estando vivos, era la decisión mas cruel que podrían pedirle a alguien escoger una vida a cambio de varias, la decisión estaba entre dos de sus hermanos y dos de sus amigos, daría cualquier cosa por cambiar esa noche, por estar en mi casa al lado de mi mascota y estar sentado viendo una película, pero la realidad era otra..

-No…no pue..do – dice con gran esfuerzo.

-¡¡Quiero mi sacrificio!! – grita de una manera que erizo mi piel de terror en un arrebato salvaje arranca la daga de la mano de Leonardo haciéndolo gritar de nuevo, lo toma de la cabeza y lo endereza bruscamente poniéndolo de pie con su mano nuevamente sangrando lo hace empuñar aquella gran cuchilla y lo hace apuntarnos, Leonardo cerraba los ojos desesperado e impotente.

-Si no lo haces matare al otro y a ellos también – el sujeto asiente y el que sostenía a Rafael lo empuja haciendo que se arrodille y hace la cabeza de Rafa hacia atrás y eleva un poco el cuchillo.

-Lo matare a el primero –

Mikey lloraba y Rafael se estremecía de Furia con temor es una sensación que no recomiendo experimentar alguna vez.

-¡Espera! – La voz de Leonardo temblaba – Lo hare… -

Al escuchar aquellas palabras mi corazón se detuvo, supe en ese momento que moriría… de sobra sabia que el no mataría a sus hermanos, solo quedaba yo…solo yo..

-Buena elección – lo suelta y empuja un poco – elige, mata y sacrifica –

Los demás empezaban a gritar con euforia, como si gozaran cada momento, Leonardo lloraba…era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, desde que lo conocí siempre me dio la apariencia de ser fuerte, justo y pacifico…siempre preocupado por sus hermanos y por terceras personas, siempre admire eso de él, ahora el terminaría con mi vida…no había salida…no había alternativa, desde que me levante esta mañana admire el sol como si supiera que sería la última vez que me diera su calor…te ayudare Leonardo…no es tu culpa…

-¡No te culpo! – grite antes de que él me dirigiera la mirada - ¡Hazlo! –

-Ayu..da… - Mikey sollozaba sin cesar.

-No..puede estar…pasando..es..to – el rostro de Rafael nunca se mostro tan desesperado.

Leonardo avanzo unos pasos con pesadez en su rostro de veía la impotencia, camino pasando a sus hermanos sin mirarlos siquiera se detuvo a dos pasos de mi.

-No pue…do – dice entrecortado.

-Es su vida o la de los demás – camina hacia nosotros y se para a un costado de nosotros – No te queda mucho tiempo si no lo haces ahora matare a los otros -

-Perdóname – lo vi llorar como nunca…esas lágrimas que se llevan un pedazo de alma…

-Nada es tu culpa – digo para consolarlo a él…o quizás a mí mismo.

En los ojos de Leonardo vi una furia terrible mezclada con temor, me miro fijamente…

-Te juro por mi honor…que los matare a cada uno de ellos – dijo apretando los dientes.

-No dejes a ninguno – le digo sabiendo que cumplirá su palabra.

-¡Hazlo! – grita aquel maldito sujeto.

Leonardo frunce el ceño y respira fuertemente.

-Cierra los ojos…y perdóname –

No estaba preparado…aun no quería morir…maldigo el momento que llegamos a ese lugar, lo maldigo… el miedo era tanto que como un pequeño moje mis pantalones…

-¡¡AHHHHHHH!! – escucho el grito de Leonardo…

-AGHHHH –

¿Dolor?...que…¿Qué es eso?... te perdono…salva a tus hermanos y promete salir y vivir…date la oportunidad que con mi muerte nació una vez más…cierro mis ojos y ya no siento dolor…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dejen reviews por favor para saber si retome bien el terror O.o

Gracias cuídense ¡BYE!


End file.
